Our Musical Secret
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Having the dorms all to himself, Izuku figured it was safe to do a secret hobby that he has been doing since he was young. Though that would get ruined when Jirou showed up and caught him in the act. Who knows how that's going to go. Summary sucks I know. Izuku x Jirou, though not fully romantic either.


**Hi, hello.**

 **I'm bored, so have this little one shot I came up with because why not? Probably terrible and doesn't make any sense whatsoever, but have fun laughing at it anyway.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

It was a rare sight for the dorms of Class 1-A to be nearly empty. Usually there were always some of the students from the class present, but alas that wasn't the case here.

To put it simply, nearly everyone had went off to do their own thing since they had a change to take a break from the classes and recent events. Some when to visit their families, went out to train their quirks more, and others went to hang out at places like the mall or something of the sorts, either on their own or with one another. It was usually the latter since it would be more boring otherwise.

However there was an exception to this rule as a certain dark green haired One For All-Quirk user was still left in the dorms all on his own as he was getting something to drink from the fridge.

Izuku Midoriya, chosen successor of All Might and the quirk One For All, had the whole dorm to himself, which was surprising for him if he was to be honest. Since he was up in his room working on some homework to finish by the time the next classes happened again, he was oblivious to everyone heading out one by one until he came down earlier to grab a bite to eat. It was thanks to Ochaco and Tenya who were the last to head out to inform him that the others went out to do their own thing for the time being. The Engine and Zero Gravity-Quirk users offered Izuku to come with them for some shopping and a chance to hang out, but the dark green haired teenager had to decline as he wanted to finish his work, but they understood.

Now however Izuku was somewhat regretting not accepting the invitation since not only was it a bit too quiet with everyone else out, but it was also a bit lonely as well. There was always usually someone in the main living area, but alas not today. Nonetheless, the teenager was simply using this time to relax a bit since he's been training a lot recently and he managed to finish any school work he needed to get done.

But now a new challenge that presented itself to him, and that challenge was boredom.

"No one's back yet?" Izuku questioned and muttered to himself, as he looked at the time on the nearby clock on the wall. It's been roughly a couple hours since everyone took off doing whatever each of them were doing, but the dark green male figured at least one would have been back by now.

Finishing his glass of water, the dark green haired male headed over to the couch of the main living before laying down on it, looking at the ceiling as he tried to think of something to do.

 _'No one else is around, and who knows when they will return…'_ Izuku thought to himself as he tried to think of something that he would be able to do.

But then, an idea formed in his head as he sat up. A big smile was on his face as he thought of something.

 _'I know, I could always do_ _ **that,**_ _no one else is around and I doubt anyone would show up all of a sudden either… yeah, I'm going to do it!'_ Izuku finished thinking. A part of him was a bit afraid though that he would be caught, but the other part of him believed that everyone would still be out for a while for them to show up and see him in the act.

Besides, he would only do it for a little bit, nothing to major. His confidence was grown a lot since he first joined U.A. High, so he was feeling good about going through with this.

His mind made up, the dark green haired teenager jumped off the couch before running back into his room. However he wouldn't be up there for long as not even a few minutes have passed when he came down the stairs with a few disks in hand and with a radio with him before he headed back into the main living area as he approached the table in the room.

Placing the radio on the table in the main living area, the boy wondered what to play as he looked at the few disks he had on him in hand. And if one got a good look at them, they would notice that these were music CDs.

 _'Let's see… which one should I use?'_ Izuku wondered in thought as he observed the disks in hand before he made a decision. Putting the other ones down he looked at the CD he held in his hand with a small smile before he went on to put it into the radio, _'I made this one pretty recently, so I'll use it first. Luckily I made an instrumental version for all of the songs.'_

Looking around as if to make sure no one was going to suddenly showed up, checking his phone to make sure he didn't miss any texts or calls to see if his friends would be arriving back shortly, everything was clear as he cleared his throat as a smile appeared on his face.

And with that, he went on to turn the radio one and activate the disk, and not even a moment later did he stood up straight and start to… sing?

 _Baby, baby tell me more of your lies  
_

What sounded like rock music started to blast from the radio as it could be heard throughout the main living area and kitchen. Izuku, with his eyes closed and slowly moving along with the music, simply went on with the tune before he went on to sing once more.

 _Hurt and pain  
Still not enough to let go  
Have you felt this way  
Is there a cure to endure this deathless woe  
Will I fall and break  
Or will true love prevail  
I'm on the edge_

 _How much longer  
Can I hold on?  
_

Izuku's enjoyment increased as he started to move around the room in a dance-like motion all while he continued on singing with a large smile on his face. He wasn't exactly the best dancer even after learning it for the Culture Festival, but he was still enjoying himself.

 _Baby, baby tell me more of your lies  
Say you want me for a lifetime  
I believe you even when I know it's a lie  
Love's so blind  
Sweet true lies  
_

This was a hobby of his that he had since he was young. Izuku heard and learned of many, and he means many old songs that were lost to the ages when quirks started to show up in people. These were old broken files of the songs online that were so broken and unusable that one could wonder what the songs even sounded like, let alone the lyrics.

But nevertheless, Izuku grew interested and as a result, starting to fill in the missing blanks and written lyrics. Sometimes he had to start from scratch since he didn't have anything to work with. Even to this day Izuku wondered if the songs he managed to create were even accurate to however the songs used to be like. As far as the dark green haired could see, he was basically creating songs from scratch and from his own mind most of the time.

 _Sorrowbound  
I cried all hope into exile  
And the monsters prowl  
Behind every window and door in my dismal mind  
It's the darkest hour  
Emotional self-slaughter  
Of what's remained_

 _Faith torn asunder  
I am burning alive  
_

Izuku, despite learning how to do the music and sing, never thought he was that all that impressive. If anything, he always imagined that he would get laughed at or made fun of, which is why he kept this hidden hobby and all of his music hidden from anyone. Not even his mother knows about it. But despite his doubts and fears, he wasn't going to stop himself from enjoying himself with this even if he thought he was pretty mediocre.

As he danced and moved around the area with a large grin on his face he continued to sing more as the music filled the air of the dorm building, getting more and more into it as he and the song went on.

 _Baby, baby tell me more of your lies  
Say you want me for a lifetime  
I believe you even when I know it's a lie  
Love's so blind  
Sweet true lies_

 _Faith torn asunder  
I am burning alive_

However, as Izuku was so focus on the music and his own singing, he was completely unaware when the doors to the dorm building started to open as someone entered into the building. Meanwhile the dark green haired teenager continued to try to dance and move around as much as he could as he continued onward, nearly wrapping his song up.

 _Baby, baby tell me more of your lies  
Say you want me for a lifetime  
I believe you even when I know it's a lie  
Love's so blind, whoa oh_

 _Baby, baby tell me more of your lies  
Say you want me for a lifetime  
I believe you even when I know it's a lie  
Love's so blind  
Sweet true lies, yeah_

As Izuku returned to the front of the couch as the song started to wrap up, he had his eyes still closed as he brought his arms up into the air as he wrapped this up.

 _Sweet true lies_

With that, the music ended as Izuku remained still, his eyes still closed as a small smile appeared on his face as he brought his arms down.

"Whoa…"

Glass shattered in his mind as he went frozen solid as a voice not his own was heard. His eyes completely widened in both fear and shock, before he slowly turned his head around towards the source of the voice…

…Only to see a wide eyed and surprised Kyouka Jirou standing there right near the door entrance of the dorms.

One moment had passed between the two silent students. Another moment of silence has passed. And then the third one came when Izuku's brain rebooted before he reacted to Jirou's presence accordingly.

"GAH!" Izuku freaked out as he hastily grabbed the disks of his music before hiding them behind his back, though not like that was the big issue here since from the looks of things the purple haired Earphone Jack-Quirk user heard and saw him sing as sweat ran down his face, "H… Hi there Jirou… wh… when did you show up?"

Izuku wanted to punch himself from how he sounded right there like a stuttering idiot, but how else was he support to react when someone saw him?!

Kyouka on the other hand was processing what she just saw and heard not even a moment ago to register the words the now extremely nervous and embarrassed dark green haired male managed to put out. She was NOT expecting to walk in on something like this, let alone by Midoriya of all people. What kind of song was that? She never heard that song before, and she usually kept up with all the latest hits and all that too.

Hearing her not answering got Izuku to close his eyes, fearing the worse as he merely stood there like a deer caught in lights. Hearing foot steps approaching, he was ready for mockery, for laughter, for something about what he was just doing.

"Midoriya…," Jirou found herself speaking as she was in front of the boy who looked as if he was on the verge of a breakdown, which for some reason didn't settle well with her, "Since when could you sing so amazing?"

The nervousness and total near meltdown faded as Izuku opened his eyes to see her standing in front of her. Completely confusion appeared on his face which didn't go unnoticed by the purple haired female hero in training, which puzzled her from his new expression.

"Huh?" Izuku managed to let out, not at all expecting to hear that from the girl who looked puzzled by his own puzzlement.

"What do you mean "huh"? That was amazing!" Kyouka exclaimed, getting closer to the dark green haired male much to his embarrassment as his face went red from having her so close to him, but she didn't noticed this as she went on, "I didn't know you could sing so well! And that song, I never heard of that one before! If I knew you could since so well we could have had you on the Band Team during the Festival!"

Taking a breath, she leaned back as she tried to steady herself, her excitement from this new discovery getting to her. After she calmed herself down somewhat, the Earphone Jack-Quirk user looked back at the embarrassed yet blushing male before her.

"Sorry about that, but seriously that was pretty amazing. Out of all people I didn't think you would have such a talent in singing." Jirou told him with a small smirk on her face.

Izuku only blushed harder as he shook his head in disagreement, thinking that she was just trying to be nice and didn't mean it.

"Nah… I'm not that good, I'm mediocre at best." Izuku stuttered as he spoke those words, finding himself unworthy of the praise that came from the purple haired girl's mouth.

Her smirk faded as a confused looked appeared on her face.

"Are you kidding me? Don't sell yourself short dude, when I said it was amazing I mean it," Kyouka told Izuku as a smile reappeared on her face. Moving herself around trying to get a look of the CDs that Izuku was holding behind his back, Izuku was unable to react in time before the purple haired girl managed to snatch one of them away, the song that he was just playing and singing not even a few minutes ago, "What kind of song was that anyway? I never heard of it before."

Izuku was unable to respond, unsure how to answer her as she looked over the disk before her eyes widened in surprised once more when she saw the song creator's name on the CD. Looking back at the dark green haired teen who was trying to avoid her gaze as his face was still bright red and nervous, she was surprised.

"You made this?" She asked him in a soft tone, not expecting him to not only being able to sing, but he in fact MADE the song that she heard him having the time of his life singing too.

Izuku, despite the nervousness of the whole situation, had no choice as he nodded in confirmation, shocking the purple haired girl even more.

"Dude," Jirou started to speak as she got a bit closer to the dark green haired male once more, getting him to move his eyes back over to her as she went on, "Why didn't you say anything about this? I'm sure the others would have loved to hear of this back during the Festival."

"Ah… well…," Izuku struggled to answer her as he turned his gaze away from her once more, "Like I said, I'm not that good at it, literally anyone else could have done much better."

"I highly doubt that, what did you thought would happen? We make fun of you or something?" Jirou teased with a grin on her face, merely joking when she asked that last question.

However the grin faded as she saw Izuku slowly but surely nodded in confirmation while still avoiding her gaze.

"…Seriously?" Jirou asked with confusion, although there was also a slight hint of concern in her tone as well when she asked that, "Why would you think that?"

"I told you why." Izuku responded albeit still stuttering.

"And I say that's bullsh*t," Kyouka told him, getting him to look back at her with slight surprised as she went on, "Don't try to act all humble right now, what I heard was amazing. If anyone were to laugh at you then they would have to deal with me. Trust me when I say this Izuku, there's nothing to be ashamed of nor is there anything to laugh at. Sure I only heard you near the end but that's enough for me to know that you sing phenomenally and the fact that you even made the song shows musical talent. So don't get all down and negative about this, I mean what I said, you got me?"

Izuku was surprised to hear these words from her. Did she really believe that? That she genuinely liked his music and singing? Jirou sighed as she look at him once again.

"Look, I understand if you want to keep this from the others, after all it's your secret and all. But I do mean what I said. You shouldn't be afraid to be more opened about this. If anyone thinks your bad then they have bad hearing. So lighten up a bit more okay? It's better when you're happy." She told the One For All-Quirk user with a gentle smile on her face.

Izuku, while there was still some doubt in him, he couldn't help but smile a little and be lifted up from the words Kyouka told him. As his face is still red from embarrassment, he looked at her with a soft smile of his own.

"Thank you Jirou, that… that really means a lot." Izuku told her, to which she smiled wider a little from seeing him as a tiny blush formed on her face, but luckily the boy before her didn't notice it.

"Don't mention it. And like I said, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." Jirou assured him.

"Thank you Ji-." Izuku started to say before he was cut off by her.

"However, I have one condition." She told him while raising one finger up to show her point, getting him to be surprised and tense up a little from hearing that.

"Uh… what's the condition?" He asked nervously, wondering what it was going to take for the purple hair girl to not tell anyone else.

Kyouke's blush then grew a little more as she now looked a bit nervous, which confused the dark green haired teenager from seeing her now act like this while she grabbed her earphone jacks from her ears and poked them together.

"If… if it's not much of a bother… would you be willing to let me hear more?" She was able to get out, wanting to punch herself from how meek she sounded.

Izuku though was surprised. She wanted to hear more of his music?

"…Right now?" Izuku questioned back, wondering if that is what she meant.

"Well… just in general, it doesn't have to be right now if you don't want too." Kyouka replied back to him.

She expected for Midoriya to take up the wait, but instead of that though he surprised her when he replied back with a small smile on his face with a blush of embarrassment still present on his cheeks.

"No, it's fine. If you really want to… I'll be happy too." Izuku told her.

Jirou didn't know if she was imagining things or not, but for some reason she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat from seeing him smiling at her like that with such joy and innocent. Shaking that thought from her head, she smiled back at him once again as she nodded.

With that, Izuku feeling more comfortable with this whole thing motioned Jirou to follow him since all his other stuff as in his room to which she had no problem with as Midoirya grabbed the radio he had on the table as the both of them head to his room.

Jirou couldn't help but smile softly to herself as another small blush appeared on her face from being with the dark green haired teen. It looks like they share a common interest, and while she would respect his wishes to not tell anyone else about this, she hoped that he would come clean so he didn't have to hide his passion for this anymore so he could freely express himself through his music.

But until then, Jirou didn't mind one bit that Izuku's music and he himself would be all hers.

 **There we go, one shot done. Now again this wasn't really romantic but I think this still counts as an Izuku x Jirou thing, but I could be wrong.**

 **Anyway, from what I see from things it looks like another one shot involving Izuku and Momo will be planned next, though I don't know when I will get to that. But I will try to get it out soon.**

 **The song Izuku sang was "Sweet True Lies" by Beast in Black.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
